My Boys
by PackGirl01730
Summary: No Quilute has ever imprinted, so everyone just assumes that it is just a myth. When Bella Swan moves back to Forks, everything they think they know about the imprint pull changes. Bella is thrust into a world of make-believe, where seven steamy werewolves declare her their mate. Will they make Bella choose, or will she accept all of her boys?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first story... but I've been on Fanfic for a while, so let's see! I hope you like it! Review if you do, or if I should continue at all. **

**BTW:**

**Bella, Jacob, Quil, and Embry are 17**

**Seth is 16**

**Jared is 18**

**Paul is 19**

**Sam is 22**

**This is everyone in the pack so far, and Jacob has been changing for a year. **

I looked out of my window in my new home in the ever-dreary, rain-soaked town of Forks, Washington. Don't get me wrong, I love Charlie, but it's not the same as sun baked Phoenix.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a door slam in the driveway below. A huge boy with cropped black hair stepped out of an old red truck, with Charlie's friend Billy in tow. I ran down the stairs, yelling "Uncle Billy!" as I made it out the door.

Suddenly I was stopped in my tracks as the black-haired boy's head snapped straight at me. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't put a name to his chiseled face. I felt strangely connected with him, like I couldn't pull my eyes away. He stared at me the same way, except more admiring, like I was a rare gem. We kept on with our strange staring contest until I heard someone clearing their throat obnoxiously whilst Billy laughed mercilessly.

"I guess I was right Char, you owe me a 20!" Billy exclaimed happily, causing me to turn towards him sporting a fabulous 'what the fuck?' face. Mr. Nameless let out a weird growl, obviously upset about losing my attention. I aimed my glare at him, causing all of the men to laugh in my expense.

"What the hell is going?" I demanded with a hand on my hip, causing them to roar with laughter. I crossed my arms across my chest and stared at them until they sobered up. As soon as Sir Mystery saw my frown, his emotions turned on a dime and he was hovering over me, asking if I was alright with gentle caresses.

"I am FINE! Just back up and tell me who the hell you are and why it was so hilarious that you stared at me like a creeper!" I demanded, shoving his chest away from me. He seemed extremely hurt but snapped out of it quickly, changing into a cocky grin.

"You don't remember me, Bellsie?" He asked innocently, pretending to brush out long hair. I gasped, looking harder at his face. This couldn't be Jacob, could it? My best friend from the beginning, ever since we were born.

"Jake?" I asked, bewildered, what had happened to my best friend? He was at least 6'5" and ripped. He nodded with a suddenly shy smile and and I gasped, jumping him unceremoniously. I wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my face into his warm neck. I could hear the vibration of his chuckle and I looked up at his face again, finally recognising his signature sunny smile.

"Jakie, what happened to you? You're burning up! Why did you stare at me? Why did I feel connected to you? What's going on! I'm so confused…" I rambled, wishing someone would just explain it to me finally.

"Hush, babygirl," He said, putting his hand over my lips. I gasped, feeling a strange buzz deep in my belly because of his innocent touch.

"I promise, I'll tell you everything. Let's go to the Rez and me and the boys can explain there." I glared at him again, making the questioning obvious in my eyes. He shushed me again, demanding patience. I huffed and jumped down, turning to Charlie.

"Can I go over Jake's? We need to catch up…" I started, glancing at Jake suspiciously again.

"Sure kid, have fun," Charlie said with a chuckle and a wink. What the hell had gotten into these guys? Jeez you leave for a couple years and everyone turns into a pervert.

I shook my head and followed Jake to his red truck. The drive was quiet, just him glancing over at me worriedly every few seconds, probably making sure that I hadn't vanished in 3 seconds. Finally after about five minutes of insistent checking, I sighed and grabbed his hand, causing him to blush and grin at me. I rolled my eyes and kept looking out at the endless green.

We finally made it to the Reservation and parked on the dirt driveway area in front of his house. He pulled out a little silver phone and opened it, typing in numbers faster than I could see his fingers move and put it up to his ear.

"Hey, Quil there?...Yeah sure… Hey bro… Yeah… Can you get everyone?... We need to have a meeting… Yep, my place… Five minutes?... Sure, thanks kid," He said and hung up.

"C'mon Bells, my friends will be here in a second," He said, jumping out of the truck. I just stared after him for a moment, confused beyond belief.

When I finally collected my thoughts, I strolled slowly to his cute red house. Huh, it hadn't changed at all since last I'd seen it. I smiled at the memories as I climbed up the worn steps. I took a deep breath as I neared the door, scared for all the memories to come back to me at once.

I opened to door and took a step in, and suddenly all activity stopped and it was dead silent. Seven heads of huge guys that looked just like my Jake snapped over to look at me.

"Fuck." They all chanted at the same time, and all hell broke loose.

**So? Did you like it? Review and tell me anything! You liked it, hated it, your favorite animal, I don't care!**  
**Tell me if you think I should continue!**

**Love, **

**PackGirl01730**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Well that was awesome, 10 people already! Here's chapter two, dedicated to iwubtwilight, my first official fan ;-)  
I hope you like it!**

"Fuck" They all chanted together, obviously upset, but none of them took their eyes off of me just like Jake had earlier. It was nice and all, but it was getting a little creepy.

"Jakey?" I asked hesitantly, tuning my gaze over to him, causing the other six boys to growl ferociously. I turned back to them and slowly made my way over to Jacob, hiding behind him slightly. He was visibly shaking, but seemed to stop when I grabbed his bicep.

"What's happening?" I whispered in a small voice, causing all of them to practically rush me, trying all to touch me at the same time.

"GUYS! PACK MEETING!" Jacob bellowed. Suddenly they backed up a half step each and glared at Jacob, stared wistfully at me, and ran out the back door.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded with my hands on my hips once again.

"Jacob Black, if you don't start explaining right NOW I swear I'll…." I started to threaten, but couldn't finish due to the fact that his hands were once again on my lips. I frowned and backed up, knowing he wouldn't tell me anything until they discussed whatever that was. He smiled apologetically and ran out the door behind the rest of my mystery men. I sighed and walked around the familiar little house, smiling at pictures.

I walked up the stairs and immediately recognized Jake's room. I walked in cautiously, careful not to trip over the obnoxious amount of jean cutoffs that littered the floor. I giggled while picking up a few and threw them into to the overflowing laundry bin. Once I was done tidying up I looked around, stopping at little trinkets and pictures on his dresser. I was stopped in my tracks when I saw a photo of me and Jake together, covered in mud when we were three. He had his arms around me and I was beaming at the camera. I could remember that day like it was just a week ago, like I could just reach out and be in my heaven again. I sighed and pushed the picture back, not even realizing that I had been crying until I could feel a hot tear land on my hand. I sniffled and wiped my tears away, chanting to myself that I was back now, and that I could be with my best friend again.

"Bells?" Someone asked from behind me, scaring the lights out of me. I screamed and whipped around, seeing all the boys back again, and chuckling at my klutzy display. I frowned, and the smallest one, who still towered over me, walked over and pet my hair gently.

"Awh, sorry button. We were just kidding," he said sweetly, as if I was something that he needed to cherish. Even though I knew I should be terrified by this huge stranger, his touch calmed me. I let out a small breath and leaned into his hand, making him grin like he won the lottery.

"C'mon Seth, we have to explain this to her," Jake said. I shook out my head, trying to get over the fog that this "Seth" had put me into. I stepped away from him and walked past all of them, telling them to follow. I heard a few low chuckles but they did just as I said, following me like trained puppies. I got to the living room and sat right in the middle of the worn couch. They all came in silently and sat on the floor around me, looking up like I was the teacher.

"So…" I started awkwardly,

"Wanna explain why you are all acting like major stalkers?" I asked, trying to make the situation into a joke. Jacob grimaced, upset about the fact that he had to start the conversation.

"Ok Bella, but just… try to stay calm, alright?" He asked nervously. I nodded suspiciously and glanced around the room at the rest of my boys. Wait- my…what?

"Do you remember the stories Billy would tell us around the campfire when we were little? About the Quileute Tribe?" Jake started slowly. I smiled at how cute they were all being and nodded.

"They were true, Angel. There are protectors of the Tribe that turn into… wolves." The biggest one finished. I raised my eyebrows at him and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, right? So are you saying that you guys are wolves?" I asked while I continued my chuckling. There was a collective "mhmm" and the room went silent.

"It's not a joke, Bug." One of the middle ones said. I stared at them, bewildered, until the thought finally caught on for me. These huge boys were _wolves._ Jacob had changed so much because he can _change into a wolf._ For a moment, I was honestly terrified. These enormous wolf-men could change into animals right in this living room.

When I started to panic myself, one of them put a big hand on my thigh. I looked up at each of them and saw the sincere admiration in their eyes. I replayed all the myths that Uncle Billy buried deep into my mind. They were _protectors_. Their only job was to protect the humans from vampires.

"Wait, does that mean that those nasty bloodsuckers exist, too?" I demanded. I got seven shocked expressions until I raised my eyebrows and they all laughed.

"Yeah, they do Bells, but your big men will protect you." One of them joked. I laughed as they all tried to clamber onto the couch next to me. I somehow ended up splayed across three laps with the rest of the touching me somehow. I giggled nervously and sat up so I was just sitting on the big one.

"Wait, but you never explained the freaky 'let's stare at Bella' game," I reminded gently. His hot arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back so my back was up against his chest.

"Do you remember the imprinting stories?" Jake asked, nervous again. I smiled, excited at my favorite part of the stores.

"Oh yeah! I always thought that was so romantic, knowing your other half," I sighed wistfully. The one I was sitting on chuckled nervously and continued Jacob's statement,

"More like your other… seventh?"

And that was when I blacked out.

**Hit? Miss? Ultimate fail? Please review!**

**I'll update again soon.**

**Love,**

**PackGirl01730**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's chapter three! I know you've most likely read this disclaimer thousands of times, but….**

**Stephanie Meyer owns it all!**

"Bella? Bella Bear? Please wake up sweetheart?" I heard someone say in the distance. I tried to wrap my brain around where I was to be waking up to a man, but my mind wouldn't put it together for me. I groggily opened my eyes to seven huge Quileute men.

"Agh!" I shouted as all the memories came back to me. Wolves. They were _wolves._ And they _all _imprinted. On _me!_ Someone chuckled and they all seemed to simultaneously gravitate closer to me. I blushed and pulled the dusty quilt over my head. There were a couple whimpers until I peeked my eyes out.

"Did you all really…" I started, hoping someone would finish for me. They just stared at me, not even seeming to take notice in the fact that I was speaking.

"So I killed a couple people…" Nothing.

"My favorite word is banana?" Nothing.

"Hey guess what? I'm a virgin…" Suddenly seven eager faces lit up.

"Really?!" Jake asked in a voice that reminded me of a avid puppy.

"Really, really. Now can someone PLEASE explain this imprinting thing before I combust?"

"Oh, sorry Angel. You are VERY distracting." The older one said with a wink. I just sighed again.

"Alright, enough ogling our imprint, let's go downstairs." Jake said as the voice of reason. I smiled and jumped out of bed, through my pile of boys. I heard a couple smacks and and an 'Really, Jake?' or two behind me.

I made it back to the living room and sat on the same small couch as I had earlier. They came around the corner and surrounded me, with Jake and Seth on either side. They both put a massive hand on each of my thighs.

"Button, we don't really know HOW it all works. All we know is that we all feel the imprint pull to you." Seth started.

"Yeah Bells, I don't know how to make it work, but we do know that the rest of us will try to survive if you just want to pick one. It won't be easy, but whatever makes you happy babygirl." Jakey continued for him.

"But.." I stuttered, being very bothered by the thought of just choosing one.

"Do you feel a pull towards one of us, Boo?" One of the middle ones asked.

"Does the imprint feel a pull towards the one they are supposed to be with?" I asked hesitantly. They all nodded grimly, probably expecting for me to announce that I'm in love with one of them.

"Guys, I feel a pull to each one of you. Like I can't move away or else it'll hurt. I've never felt this protected in my life and I_ love it."_ I said with a shy smile. They all broke out in breathtaking grins and jumped me. I was suddenly enveloped into a huge, steamy group hug with me in the middle.

I laughed freely when they all tried to kiss my head at the same time. After a while they pulled away and rearranged us so I was in the middle of a tight semicircle on the floor, with all of them touching me.

"Oh Baby, you don't know how happy that makes us." An older one said.

"Wait," I said, interrupting their thrill session.

"Doesn't this make it more difficult? How can we have an eight- person relationship?" I asked, scared.

"Do you care what people think, Babygirl?" Jake asked.

"Because we don't. At all. We all love you, and you love us. Why does it matter what people think? If we are happy, then it's all going to be O.K.," He reassured. I smiled and reached over to give him a hug. When we pulled away I looked at each of my boys and grinned.

"Wait, I still don't know your names!" I gasped. They all smiled at me like I was adorable and the one closest to me stood up and pulled me along.

"Hello, my name is Seth Clearwater. You are…." I giggled and shook his hand.

"Bella Swan." I finished with a smile. He sat down and the old one stood up.

"Hi, Angel. I'm Sam." He said and pulled me into a warm hug. I smiled and hugged him back for a second, until he sat down. The next to stand up was the second biggest one.

"Hey Babe, name's Paul." he stated confidently. I giggled at his show and kissed him on the cheek. The next one to stand up was shorter than the others, but a lot more muscular.

"My name is Quil, Boo." He said, kissing my hand, and sat down. Next stood one of the tallest, but he was very lanky.

"Hi, I'm Embry Call." He said in an adorably shy tone. I smiled and pulled him in for a hug. He sat and Jake stood.

"Well, I guess I'm Jakey then…" He said with a wink. I smiled hugely and shook his hand.

"So Darling, do you accept the imprint?" Embry asked. I looked at their nervous faces very confused, how could I not?

"I know I love you all, and I know that I want a forever with you guys, so why wait? It would just bring unnecessary pain to all of us. Of course I accept you, all of you." I said with a happy tear running down my cheek.

"Oh, baby" Someone cooed and they all hugged me. Sam carried me back upstairs to Jake's room and we all piled on the bed together, it was just a huge mess of arms and legs.

"Love you," I said with a grin, extremely pleased to be right where I was. I heard seven "Love you too" 's before I fell into a contented sleep.

**Like? The interesting things happen next chapter, don't worry! Please review! It makes my day!**

**Love, **

**PackGirl01730**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I know I haven't updated in forever but life just got in the way. But here I am, not dead so I hope you like it!**

I woke up in my personal sauna again, every inch of me was still covered in a wolf-boy. I groaned and peeled my eyes open after contemplating if it was really worth it for a good ten minutes. The first thing I saw was all my puppies staring at me avidly. Damn they're cute, _definitely_ worth it. I giggled awkwardly and pulled the blanket up a little higher.

"Morning," I whispered casually, but they were all unresponsive again. I sighed and whacked Sam on the head.

"Ouch! What the heck?" He grimaced as I laughed. The rest of them came back to life and laughed with me.

"Is this staring thing going to turn into a tradition or…" I started with a grin as they chucked at me.

"It's the imprint, babe. You're gonna have to get used to it," Paul said with a wink. I groaned, and threw the blankets off of us. There was a collective "hey" but I just laughed again.

"Payback sucks," I started while sticking my tongue out at them, "I'm showering and you guys can decide what we're doing today."

I sauntered out of the room, waving my hips. I giggled at the groans from behind me as I grabbed a t-shirt and boxers from Jake, closing the bathroom door behind me. As soon as I got the water running there was a knock at the door. I opened it a crack and was met with a sullen Paul.

"I'm sorry, Bells. You know, if you're lonely in there-" was all he could get out before I slammed the door in his face. I shook my head and got undressed, hopping in the shower.

When I was done I made my way into the kitchen where they were waiting. All the chairs were occupied, so I just shrugged and used Embry as a chair instead. He smiled at me adoringly and pulled me into his chest.

"Hey guys? Can we talk about something I've been thinking about?" I asked shyly.

"Of course, Bella. Anything." Embry whispered in my ear, making me shudder.

"Well," I started, "How can I be… physical… with you guys? I don't mean sex, just… like… making sure everybody has a turn… I guess," I said really awkwardly, blushing to about the lovely complexion of a beet as I burrowed my face in Embry's chest.

"Just like kissing and stuff?" I heard Jared ask. I nodded into Embry's t -shirt as I flushed even more.

"Oh, don't worry Bella," Sam said. "You can kiss or hug or whatever to us anytime, I promise we will all be happy. The way we're all connected is strange, but none of us feel any jealousy at all." He finished. I frowned and looked up at them.

Really?" I asked hesitantly.

"Duh Bells. That's why none of us have tried to maim the rest yet." Jake said like it was obvious.

"It's a relationship, you're gonna have to kiss us sometime," Quil said with a wink.

"You don't need to be so worried, angel. Well actually like it when you are close with the others." Sam finished for everyone. I stared at them all in shock while they nodded in agreement. I shrugged as I realized this was a VERY good thing for me.

"Well OK then…" I started with a laugh. Just then I turned around and kissed Embry. He was shocked at first but then melted into it and we both got a little lost in each other. I finally pulled away and giggled.

This was definitely a very good thing.

**Yes? No? I know it was short but the ideas just weren't flowing like usual. **

**I promise to update for tomorrow, I have break now so I can update more often. **

**REVIEW! **

**Love, **

**Me**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey! See ya' down there!**

**I own the plot only**

"So what are we doing today?" I asked while taking a piece of bacon off of Embry's plate.

"Hey!" He whispered seductively in my ear, "Are you going to give that back?"

"Nope!" I said happily with a giggle as I popped the rest in my mouth. He sat back into the chair while shaking his head at my antics and smiling. Jake cleared his throat with a grin, interrupting our playfulness.

"Well.." Sam started, "We were thinking ice cream in the park?" He finished shyly, as if I could say no.

"Sure, I just have to get dressed..." I trailed off, not having any fresh clothes with me.

"You can always borrow something of Rebecca's that she left behind," Jake said.

"Ok!" I said happily, jumping off of Embry and skipping up the stairs. Huh, these boys were really changing me. I made it to Becca's room and took a blouse and jeans out of an old dresser. Locking the door behind me, I stripped and put on the snug jeans and flowy top.

I glanced over myself in the mirror and smiled, being with my men gave me a cheerful glow. I almost sprinted back downstairs after I got my beat-up converse on, flouncing straight next to Paul and taking his big hand in my tiny one. I looked up at him and grinned, glad to be with them.

"Ready?" I asked innocently, full-well knowing they were all staring at my jean- clad legs.

"Sure," Jared said with a smile, snapping out of it first. They all barreled through the doorway, calling shotgun at the same time. I laughed but my mood plummeted as Paul let go of my hand. I looked at him quizzically, hopefully soaking the hurt in my eyes not so obvious.

"Well... I thought you might want to wait until anybody finds out..." He started apologetically. I nodded in agreement as I heard Seth bellow,

"Yo, give our girl shotgun!" My eyes widened and everyone's breathing stopped for a moment.

"Seriously Seth?!" Jake yelled as he elbowed him in the gut, "We weren't mentioning _that_ yet!"

I shook my head as they started to bicker, gasping at what I saw out of the corner of my eye. I knew that girl, Harry Clearwater's daughter, we used to make sand castles together. Just as the name _Leah_ passed though my mind the words she was speaking registered in my brain.

"YOUR girl!?" She demanded before her body contorted and a wolf appeared before us.

Well...shit.

**Yes? No? Tell me! **

**How about all 26 of you (because I know for a fact you're out there) write me a random story in the reviews!**

**It's easy, just press the button and submit a lovely tale for me!**

**Funniest one gets a prize!**

**Love,**

**Packgirl01730 **


	6. VERY IMPORTANT!

Hey everyone!

I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while...

With everything going on with school and shtuff it's really hard for me to just sit down and just write a chapter.

I think that if I had a partner in crime I would be more reminded and motivated to finish and upload chapters (it hopefully wouldn't take me as long as well)

So if anyone wants to be a writing partner with me, please send me a private message:)

Tell all of your friends that write, I really would love some help!

Thanks and see you soon,

PackGirl01730


End file.
